Don't be scared, it's just a flight
by sykesexual
Summary: Fanfiction scritta per la Niff Week! Nick e Jeff vanno in vacanza in italia, solo che Jeff ha paura dell'aereo. Nick troverà un modo per fargliela passare.


**_DAY 1: The First Time. (Questa shot si può considerare un missing moment di . ?sid=991609 _**

**_Don't be scared, it's just a flight._**

**_(First flight together, and first day as husbands)_**

Jeff stava tremando dalla paura.  
Stava tremando come una foglia da dieci minuti buoni, mentre lui e Nick facevano la fila al check-in.  
Nick avvolse Jeff tra le sue braccia e gli diede un bacio tra i capelli.  
"Ehi, Jeffie, stai tremando! Sicuro di stare bene?"  
"Si, si. E' che… – non ridere, ti prego…  
"Prometto. Parola di Warbler" disse Nick, sorridendo.  
" – non ho mai preso un aereo prima ed ho paura." Rispose il biondo, guardando l'altro, una delle espressioni più buffe e tenere del suo repertorio sul suo viso.  
Nick rise, stringendo un po' di più quell'adorabile ragazzo tra le sue braccia.  
"Ehi, avevi promesso che non avresti riso!" Jeff mise il broncio, facendo intenerire ancora di più Nick.  
"Lo so, ma sei troppo adorabile. Ed è per questo che ti amo" Jeff catturò le labbra di Nick in un breve bacio e poi riprese la sua valigia, senza però lasciare la mano dell'altro.  
"Non ci posso credere, sto finalmente per andare in Italia. Con il ragazzo che amo e che ho sposato giusto ieri. Non posso crederci." Sospirò Nick con aria sognante, mentre facevano il check-in.  
Una delle due assistenti di volo li guardò storto, ma entrambi non vi diedero tanto peso, mentre l'altra gli sorrise porgendogli i loro documenti.  
"Sposini novelli, eh? Complimenti, siete davvero carini insieme! Fate buon viaggio!" disse con un sorriso smagliante.  
"Grazie mille" dissero i due ragazzi, incamminandosi verso il bar per fare colazione.  
Fra un bel po' di ore sarebbero stati a Verona, la città di Romeo e Giulietta, poema shakespeariano preferito di entrambi, e poi a Roma, LA città per eccellenza, un pozzo di storia antica.  
Potevano già immaginarsi a passeggiare al Colosseo illuminato dalle luci, ad abbracciarsi sul balcone di Giulietta o a mangiare in un ristorante italiano dai mille profumi.  
Jeff sospirò, stringendo un po' più forte la mano di Nick mentre salivano sull'aereo.  
Bastava superare la sua paura dell'aereo.

*

"I passeggeri sono pregati di allacciare le cinture, spegnere ogni dispositivo elettronico e chiudere i tavolini. Stiamo per decollare, intanto vi spiegheremo alcune norme di sicurezza. Buon viaggio, e grazie per aver scelto la nostra compagnia." La voce del comandante interruppe i pensieri di Nick e Jeff, riportandoli alla realtà.  
Dei televisorini si abbassarono, emettendo un suono quasi stridulo che fece terrorizzare Jeff ancora di più.  
Una voce metallica cominciò ad elencare le varie norme di sicurezza, mentre Jeff sbiancava sempre di più.  
"Oddio. Oddio, non ce la posso fare" disse il biondo, terrorizzato, stritolando la mano di suo marito e aggrappandosi al sedile.  
"Ehi, Jeffie, stai tranquillo." lo tranquillizzò Nick, cominciando a carezzargli la mano. Ma Jeff non ne voleva sapere, e quando l'aereo partì si aggrappò di più al sedile.  
"Ehi. Ehi." Nick fece voltare il biondo verso di lui e lo guardò negli occhi "Devi stare tranquillo, non ti succederà niente. Non finchè ci sono qui io." disse, sorridendogli.  
Jeff annuì poco convinto, senza distogliere la sguardo da quello del moro.  
Cominciò a tranquillizzarsi quando Nick posò le labbra sulle sue, distraendolo da tutto il resto. Istintivamente portò una mano sulla sua nuca per approfondire il contatto, mentre l'altra era sempre stretta a quella del marito.  
Le sue labbra erano così dolci, con quel retrogusto di Redvines che amava da morire, e riuscivano a fargli venire le farfalle allo stomaco ogni volta come se fosse il loro primo bacio.  
Gli morse il labbro inferiore, facendo gemere piano l'altro, come a chiedere il permesso di baciarlo con la lingua. Permesso che ovviamente Nick gli diede. Le loro lingue cominciarono ad esplorarsi e ad esplorare la bocca dell'altro, facendo aumentare il farfallio nello stomaco di Jeff, che al momento non sembrava ricordare di essere su un aereo.  
Nick cominciò a mordere il labbro del biondo e a succhiarlo, facendo gemere lui stavolta.  
Un "dlin don" li riportò alla realtà, quando la voce del comandante annunciò che potevano slacciarsi le cinture, Jeff si guardò intorno incredulo.  
"Visto, non è stato poi così terribile" disse Nick sorridendo.  
_"Sai, credo che dovremmo volare più spesso!"_

_Wait, that's a note, right?__  
E la prima shot è andata... devo dire che non ne sono molto soddisfatta, ma è l'idea più carina (e poco scontata) che mi è venuta in mente!  
Spero di rifarmi con le altre shot, anche se non sono sicura di poter pubblicare ogni giorno... beh, si vedrà :D  
Allora a domani, spero!  
Sere _


End file.
